Destiny's Path: Silver Millennium
by Immortal Sailor Cosmos
Summary: UPDATE CHALLENGED See Profile4Full Summary&Info. What if what happened in the Silver Millennium was different? AR where everything is different from what you origianlly thought. StarlightsSenshiShitenno&more. Warning: yaoi&yuri. Rating will change.
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Please Review, it will help me to figure out what you all want to happen in the story, and to tell me how I am doing. If you find any grammar or spelling errors, please tell me, and I will see what I can do about them.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon, but I have the Movies and the Manga!

**AN: I would like to dedicate this Prologue to my big brother Kelty, even though the chances of him reading this are nil to none and less. But he did help me out with this and I did get to piss him off while he did it, so this is for you Kelty! As despicable as you may think that is.**

**Prologue**

The flow of Time was shifting. A dark and perilous future was ahead. Destiny had spoken. The Queen must be told.

--

All the Queens of the Silver Millennium could foresee a time of great trial ahead. Queen Serenity only hoped that all of the Daughters were about the same age, for if they were to truly need the power of the Planets, the Bond would have to be strong. She only dared dream that her heir did not need to witness the True Bond of the Daughters, but that was a dream that had been chased away by dark and terrible nightmares many decades ago. She prayed that she did not live to see those nightmares realized, although with her lifespan she feared she might.


	2. Author's Note 1

**Author's Note 1**

_**IMPRTANT!! READ ME!!! READ ME NOW!!!**_

In my story, Pluto is a planet and Chardon is its moon. End of story because I say so! And it would give us all a headache if I tried to mess with it too much. And all those other planets they've found? ARE NOT PLANETS!! At least not in the Silver Millennium. It would just give me too may migraines to mess with it all. So, the Senshi in the Manga/Amine are the only ones in the story as I see it so far. Thank you, and have a nice day!

Note: I need a beta reader, preferably someone who has seen most, if not all, of the Sailor Moon anime. I would LOVE if you've read the Manga, but either, or neither will work. Thank you.

If this is up it is good new for all of you! It means that I am almost done with my Chapter 1! And that means that it is coming.

Ok, I am new to this whole Fanfic thing, so _please_ bear with me. I have already mapped out the Table of Contents (not including Authors Notes for those are not directly part of the story) and so far I have already planed around 20 Chapters. And that is just during the Silver Millennium! That does not include the Present Day or the Future 30th Century concept! So I will be making this a Trilogy. For more, read my profile.

And for those of you who like that thing called SANITY, I will give you a little helpful info right now, before I throw you into Chaos with out a lifeboat.

The Planets' respective elements/powers as of the Manga/Anime:

Planet- Fuku Color- Power-Present Name- Silver Millennium Name

Mercury-Ice Blue- Ice, Water- Ami

Venus- Orange- Love- Minako

Mars- Red- Fire, War- Rei

Terra- N/A- connection to Earth- Mamoru- Endymion

Moon- what IS her color? Blue/Red - Life?- Usagi- Serenity

Jupiter- Green- Lightning, Nature- Makoto

Saturn- Purple- Death, Rebirth- Hotaru

Uranus- Navy Blue- Sky, Wind, Air- Haruka

Neptune- Marine Blue- Seas, Oceans- Michiru

Pluto- Black- Time- Setsuna

What it will look like with what I will add or change:

Planet- (Power) Fuku Color- Power-Present Name-Silver Millennium Name

Mercury-Ice Blue- Ice, Water- Ami

Venus- Orange- Metal, Love/Emotion- Minako

Mars- Red- Fire, War- Rei

Terra- N/A- connection to Earth- Mamoru- Endymion

Terra- Brown-Earth-I don't know yet- You'll find out

Moon- (Silver/White) Red/Blue – Life/Belief/Faith - Usagi- Serenity

Jupiter- Green- Lightning, Nature- Makoto

Saturn- Purple- Death (iffy on Rebirth) - Hotaru

Uranus- Navy Blue- Sky, Wind, Air- Haruka

Neptune- Marine Blue- Water, Seas, Oceans- Michiru

Pluto- Black - Time- Setsuna

The Silver Millennium Name's that will later appear are mostly something I put in here myself; they really have nothing to do with the Manga/Anime, although they are Greek or Roman/Latin, and do relate to the element, personality, or planet of the character, so you can look them up and find something interesting out about Greek and Roman Mythology. But you actually don't get to know these before they show up, so you'll have to just try and figure out what most characters' names in the Silver Millennium are.

**NOTE:** The knowledge of these links to Mythology is in no way necessary to the story. I just thought it would be fitting. But if you look up the many names you may be able to figure out who is who before I tell you.

What I had originally planed to do for this fic doesn't seem to fit, so I'm sorry I can't give you previews, but I don't know what's happening the story, I'm just writing it.

_**Immortal Sailor Cosmos' Poll 5.0**_

Would you like me to tell you what romances will be in each chapter? Or would you like to find out by yourself? I can tell you at the beginning or at the end. So pick which of the three you want:

A) Beginning

B) End

C) None

How should the characters compete with other characters for romance attention?

Give all names along with ideas, or give general ideas.

Should Rei go to the same school: Pick the combination that you want

Elementary School

Middle School

High School

None

Should the Starlights come sooner then the Stars Season? Yes or No

What Senshi should be in Romances, and who with?

If the name is not on the list it means that I do not plan changing that pair.

_All Romance Options:  
_you can ask/suggest an OC for a person, or make one up and see if I will use it  
you can suggest same gender pairs even if they are not on the list

I plan on putting all Major Characters in Romances. That means all Senshi and Shitenno.

1) Rei:   
**A) Jadeite****  
****B) Yuuichirou****  
**

2) Hotaru:  
**A) Same Gender****  
****B) Original Character  
**

3) Sailor Crese:  
**A) Same Gender****  
****B) Original Character  
**

**4) Sailor Pallas****  
A) Same Gender****  
****B) Original Character  
**

**5) Sailor Vesta****  
A) Same Gender****  
****B) Original Character  
**

**6) Sailor Juno****  
A) Same Gender**  
**B) Original Character  
**

Please tell me what you think of what I want to do with this story. Thank you for your opinion. It is very helpful! I hope that you have just as much fun reading this as I hope to have thinking it up!

**PLEASE NOTE:** The story line is being completely rewritten, sort of. So if you say "No because it would change the story line…" to any of the questions above, too late. I already changed the story line; it's the "how much will I change it" part I don't know yet. That is one of the many reasons I do not have a plot and I know almost as little as the audience does about this story.

Ja ne!

Immortal Sailor Cosmos


	3. Chapter 1: Queens Court

**Please Review, it will help me to figure out what you all want to happen in the story, and to tell me how I am doing. If you find any grammar or spelling errors, please tell me, and I will see what I can do about them.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon. Any characters not from the original story of SM belong to me, although most of the names are from Mythology. If you want to use my character for any reason, just ASK!! Thank You!

NOTE: I read a LOT of Fics. If something I wrote looks like it's yours and you want credit, put it in the review and I'll gladly check it out, most likely your right. I've read so many of these for so long that I can keep very little of them all strait. Most time I re-read an entire story when an update pops up, just because I've forgotten it. So thank you Authors of ff.n!

**AN: This chapter is largely based on the comments and ideas from and inspired by soleil-lune and Lunadragon. Thank You both, for your inspiration! **

**And, I would also like to thank my friend G-force, for pushing me when I was near the very end. And Ranma for betaing some of my chapter, even when he didn't know anything about Sailor Moon! The both of you ROCK!! (Not that either of you will see this…)**

**I would also like to thank my new beta reader: Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn!! Thank you Hotaru-chan, for getting this done so fast! I sent it on a Sunday, got it on a Monday, and was able to post it the same day!!**

**AHEM Congratulations MRS. LUNA tee hee, here's my gift! Sorry it's a bit late, but its HERE!!**

**I like knowing the Timeling. There will be an annoucment at the begining of each scene if the month has changed, there will also be an announcement in relation to the previous chapter, so that you know how long it takes for things to happen. Sorry, I don't count days, but if its really importand I might.**

**Chapter 1: Queens Court**

4 years after Prologue

—Month of November—

Queen Serenity was looking out at the Royal Garden from her bedroom window.

"It is Time, My Queen. They must be told. The Ceremony must be held upon her sixth birthday."

"So soon? My Ceremony was not until my sixteenth birthday!"

"It is Destiny."

"Yes, of course. I will begin the preparations immediately."

With that, the tall, shadowy figure was gone, leaving the Queen alone with her thoughts once more. A small, three year old girl with silver hair that almost touched the ground was frolicking in the lush greenery of the Garden, attended to by her ladies-in-waiting.

_Oh, my dearest Serenity... What does Destiny have in mind for you that it would bring this Ceremony upon you at such a young age?_ Was all the Queen could think as she watched her precious daughter play safely in the soft grasses of the Gardens.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.00.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

—Month of December—

Queen Serenity sat in her antechamber and gazed at all the portraits that lined the walls and depicted the Royal Families of the Silver Millennium. Members of the Royal Families were privileged with especially long life and tended to live for about 500 years, whereas the average citizen lived for about 200. Each Planet had a quality that all the occupants of the planet excelled in.

The Royal Family of Pluto had a relatively new King. When the former King had passed away, the Queen had been unable to rule, for she had not been born on the throne. However, their son, Timon, had turned 18 earlier that year, and so he was able to ascend the throne upon his father's passing. Now, four years later, he had yet to find a bride. The planet Pluto was a scientific planet. Plutonians were the greatest scientists, and the best researchers. Not to mention the second most intelligent planet of the Solar System. They are quiet and observant and very mysterious

The Royal family of Uranus had five children. Andromeda was the only daughter and the same age as Princess Serenity. The Uranian people were the strongest, fastest, most competitive and athletic culture in this Galaxy. They were exceptionally skilled in hand-to-hand combat and sword fighting. They also made decent strategists. They tended to work in pairs, not being keen on big groups, finding small numbers much more effective.

Andromeda and the Neptunian Princess were less than two months apart. The King and Queen had no other children. Neptune is the artists' planet. The citizens of Neptune played instruments, composed music, and were the greatest painters. They were also a people of grace and elegance; although, that might stem from their artistic talent. The Neptunian people are the third most intelligent race of the Silver Millennium.

Mercurians were known for their amazing intelligence; they accounted for the greatest historians, mathematicians, and doctors and had many researchers and scientists. Queen Amalthea and King Nestor had three children. The youngest was their only daughter, and she had turned three only a few months ago. The young Royals were each three years apart in age.

Martians were known for their military and political knowledge. They also had a strong love of war and battle. They are the best tacticians and politicians that will ever grace this Solar System. Queen Botilda and King Ajax had two children: the Crown Princess of Mars and a new born baby boy.

Queen Drusilla and King Brencis had two children, one princess and a younger prince. Jovian people were the most amazing culinary geniuses that ever lived within the System. They were also the greatest florists. They tended to be slightly more athletic then the average person elsewhere as well, mostly because of Jupiter's larger gravity. They love all things that nature gives them.

Queen Cassiopeia and King Amarus had two princesses; the youngest was only 8 months old. Venusians were notorious for their knowledge and understanding of love and emotions. Really, they are the greatest psychologists that anyone would ever meet. They are also masters of minerals and metals. If there is a mineral, metal, or even a gem that you need to identify, learn about, or duplicate then you would ask a Venusian. They are also good with sword fighting.

Though it was a part of the Silver Millennium, Saturn did not have a Royal family, because it was uninhabited. The people of the Silver Millennium had tried many times to colonize the planet Saturn in the past hundreds of yers, but to no avail. No colonies could ever survive long enough on the planet. Most of the colonists and researchers that were sent there died; the few that survived were mentally unstable afterwards. Some of the ships and computers sent to Saturn were destroyed upon entering the gravitation field. Saturn was a planet of death, and all knew it, although none alive today could say they remembered those lost to the fearsome planet.

Terra was the only planet not part of the Silver Millennium. They were one of the many reasons that the Silver Millennium Alliance had been created. The White Moon Queen that had started all of the treaties had feared that one of the other planets would take advantage of Terra's weak political and military condition and try to drag her Kingdom down with the Terrains because of its close proximity.

All of the Silver Millennium Kingdoms had always been proud of their daughters. The Kings and Queens and the common man knew that daughters are a great treasure. Sons were never looked down upon, and never forgotten, but daughters were a family's pride and joy.

Terra valued sons over daughters. They established a patriarchal society making men superior to women. This difference of opinion was still a source of conflict that made dealing with the Terrains quite difficult. They always thought the Queens of the other planets incapable of exceptional governance.

Queen Serenity was fortunate, however, when it came to dealing with the recent Monarchy of Terra. She had been friends with Tellus since before she had married the then prince Orestes and became Queen of Terra. This gave her a friend who would not misjudge her abilities as the Queen of the White Moon Kingdom and Silver Millennium.

Unfortunately, relations with Terra were strained as of late because of other issues in need of diplomatic attention. The Dame Agate had been expelled from the Terrain Court about six years ago, and it had left her in a foul mood. She had made many threats toward the Royal Family and Court. King Orestes was on edge because he knew that she was a very vindictive woman, and she would not hesitate to follow through with her threats if given the opportunity. Queen Serenity only hoped that they would not destroy themselves from within, or take her Kingdom down with them if they did.

Queen Serenity looked away from the portraits and returned her attention to the matter at hand. She needed to call a meeting of the Court of the Silver Millennium. She required assistance in preparing the Ceremony. It took a minimum of five years to plan the Ceremony, and she had fewer than two. This was going to be difficult.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.00.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

—Month of January—

Queen Serenity was pacing in her living chambers, thoughts racing through her mind. It was the day before the Meeting of Queens. _How am I to tell them… how will they react? We have all sensed the difficulty of the future ahead, so it should come as no surprise that the Ceremony is early. Given, ten years is a bit much, but this…_this _is different. How am I to make the Queens understand that this time it _has_ to happen? More importantly, how are Tellus and Orestes going to react? Tellus may be open to it, but Orestes will never allow it, and that could spell disaster._

It was rare for any Princess to be born in the same year as another Princess, but to have _all_ the Princesses of the generation born in the same year … This was not the omen Serenity had been hoping for.

They would truly need the Bond this time, there was no denying Fate, for she and Destiny both were making the laws now, and if they did not follow those laws, all of the Silver Millennium could be at stake. But would the Bond be enough? Would the princesses be ready?

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.00.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

The meeting room of the Court had ten visible individual podiums, although one had been unoccupied for decades. The room was dimly lit, with many dark corners, and only one strong light at the entrance. Each podium had a Sign of a Planet, and glowed with the light that the Sign emitted, and later, with the power of the Queen in it's seat.

Queen Serenity was sitting at the Center podium, its Crescent Moon symbol glowing with silver white light. She has only been there for half an hour, but she could sense a power emitting from the farthest corner of the room, near where the unused Podium of Pluto was. This power never bothered the Queen, she had long since gotten used to the power coming from that corner. For all she could tell it had been there long before she had come, and may stay there long after she was gone. The Podium of Pluto was in the furthest corner. The Podiums of the Outer Planets were furthest from the center, although the room may have been bigger than they knew. The Inner Planet Podiums were on the inner circle. Terra and Saturn had both been given podiums when the room was built at the beginning of the Silver Era, although they had never been used.

Each Podium always shown with the light of its Planet. As each Planet had a color, the Podium shown with that same light. Although, Pluto's color was black, what color the Podium glowed Serenity never knew, for there had not been a Daughter of Pluto to sit in its seat since before her time.

Queen Serenity had gotten to the meeting room two hours early. She wanted enough time to organize her papers before the meeting. She had only been there for about an hour, _Any moment now and…_ A Guard came up to the open doors and announced "Queen Pyrrha of Uranus has arrived, Your Majesty." _Ah, right on schedule…_

"Serenity, dear, I hope I'm not too early…"

"Why of course not Py, the meeting only starts in an hour, well an hour and a half if Cassiopeia comes at her usual time. But that just gives you more time to prepare and relax."

"Ah, chuckle yes so it does…" Queen Pyrrha went to her podium and started to organize herself for her possible presentations later that afternoon.

Half an hour had passed and Pyrrha heard foot steps coming form the corridor, "It seems that some one's coming…"

Queen Serenity looked up at the clock above the entrance doors, "That would be Amy, half an hour early, as always."

A Guard stood in the threshold of the doors and announced, "Queen Amalthea of Mercury has arrived"

"Serenity, Pyrrha. How are you doing? Well, I would hope." Amalthea greeted as she entered.

"Amy, everything is as well as could be expected," stated Serenity as she walked over to Amalthea. They shared a hug and then both went to their respective podiums.

"Amy, did you bring the blueprints?" Pyrrha said as she walked toward the Mercury podium.

"Yes, I did, but they're not done, I still have a lot of work to do on them. You will get multiple copies once I'm done." Amy replied, as she took out a folder with the word "_Blueprints_" written in beautiful bold calligraphy. Pyrrha went to sit back at her podium as Amy started working on the many papers in the folder.

Amalthea was sitting, working on the same blueprint she had started fifteen minutes earlier, when suddenly she looked up "Thetis should be here about…"

"Queen Thetis of Neptune has arrived, your Majesties," vibrated off the walls as the Guard bowed and left.

"Hello ladies, nice to see that we are all in good heath, yes?" was Thetis's gracious greeting.

"Ah, yes, as healthy as a winning racer," was Pyrrha's strong reply.

"Ah, Amy, I have that instrument you special ordered. It was completed just this morning, finest crafted, fit for a Queen." Thetis said as she handed Amy the teal wrapped package she had brought.

"Oh, thank you! I was planning on sending for it as soon as I returned home from today's meeting," she smiled as she took the package. She turned back to her plans as Thetis went to sit at her Podium near the Pluto corner.

The room was silent for fifteen minutes after that, and then, what seemed like all of a sudden, "Queen Botilda of Mars has arrived." Queen Serenity jumped slightly in her chair as the announcement echoed off the walls, she turned in time to see the Guard bow to the Queens before leaving.

"Why Serenity, you look pale! Are you feeling alright?" Botilda said, rushing to the side of the startled Queen.

"Oh, I'm fine, Bo, really, just so much on my mind." Serenity assured her. "So much to do so little time to get it all done…" she seemed lost in her thoughts as she finished the comment.

"Well, if Cassie would ever bother to get here _on time_ for once, maybe we could start to solve all of these issues!" fumed Botilda.

"Oh relax Bo, Silla isn't here yet either. You can't blame them; after all, you only _just_ manage to show up on time to each meeting, even when the meetings are in your own castle." Was the off handed reply from Pyrrha.

"Well, if you're _sure_ you're alright Serenity?" as she was looking the Moon monarch over.

"Oh course I am, really Bo, you worry too much," Serenity's nervously replied.

"Actually, in light of the future that may occur, I really think you should try and get some more rest, and maybe seek medical council if you become any more pale," was Amy's matter-of-fact opinion on the matter.

"I am inclined to agree with them, Serenity; it is just _not_ like you to be so jumpy, especially with all of us around." Thetis said as she looked on worriedly.

"Is there some thing that we should know about?" Pyrrha growled, thinking of any threats she might have brushed off that may be worrying the petite Queen.

"When everyone is here we will discuss all the matters of concern, now really, please do not concern yourselves; I'm fine, really I am." It wasn't the strongest of arguments, for all the Queens still seemed unsure if she would break at the slightest glance, but they all dropped the subject none the less.

And so for what seemed like an hour, but was really only fifteen minutes, the Queens were all sitting quietly thinking about what the future may hold

Queen Drusilla walked up to the meeting doors wit the Guard. She could _feel_ the overwhelming desolate and almost desperate sense of despair in the room, and at first she feared that some one had died.

"Queen Drusilla of Jupiter has arrived, my Queens." With that he bowed and left the room.

As all the Queens looked up from there various thoughts and tasks, Drusilla knew that it was not death that troubled them, but the knowledge of the unknown. "You know to some one who didn't know better, you might think someone _died_ in here, with the grim expressions you have." She said as a smiled played on the corners of her lips.

Amy looked up with a slightly shocked expression and Pyrrha lightly laughed, and Botilda looked at her with false as she said "You never can be serious when you walk into an intense meeting, can you?" But her voice betrayed her, and she couldn't keep her strait face. She started laughing as soon as the last words left her lips.

With that said, and the mood lifted, Silla knew her work was done. She walked over to her green Jupiter Podium. _After all, it will do no good to have a meeting that could decide the fate of the Solar System if all the occupants of the room are all thinking of only the _morbid_ results of their every action._

It was almost twenty five minutes after the meeting was set to start. Cassie had yet to show up. "When is she going to get here? I want to start this meeting! From what you've told us Serenity, it is imperative that we begin immediately!" Botilda growled impatiently.

"Oh Botilda, its not like we can do anything in the meeting if Cassie isn't here _anyway_, don't be so angry, she won't be here for another five minutes," was Theist's dismissive remark.

"Queen Cassiopeia of Venus has arrived, Your Majesties" The Guard announced. He bowed, as Cassiopeia walked in, quickly shutting the doors behind her. The Queens were alone in the meeting room.

"Cassie, now nice of you to join us, and only twenty five minutes late." Serenity said with a smile as she looked at the blonde and laughed lightly.

Then a soft amused voice spoke out, "Your clock watching is getting better I presume?"

"Why yes, Amy it has been! So sorry to be late everyone, I really did try to be on time today!" was the Venusian's sheepish reply as she went to sit at her orange podium.

"Well then, shall we begin the Meeting?" Every occupant nodded. "I, Amalthea of Mercury, call this Meeting of the Queens to order."

Serenity stood as the meeting began, "The first matter that must be discussed is Terra. We need to make a lasting alliance with them. I already have the means to do that, all I need is you approval." She looked out at all the Queens trying to gauge their reactions.

The first Queen to speak up was Pyrrha. "Why should we attempt another alliance with Terra? They have never before accepted our peace treaties! Why should we extend the offer of the alliance again year after year? Have they not rejected us enough?"

The Martian Queen's reply was in angry accordance with the first, "It makes us look weak, desperate! It's like we _need_ the alliance to keep Terra from over powering us. It makes us look as though we fear them as an enemy, view them as a threat!"

The emotional Venusian Queen added, "If we appear desperate they will think that we fear their power, and they may be arrogant enough to attack. A war is highly unadvised when the future is nothing but trials."

"Could a battle with Terra be the plight that we sense? There is no way to predict perfectly how the Terrains will react to the Alliance, how we run our Council, or any of our customs and traditions. They may decide that we are better left alone or that we are an enemy that is too close to home." The intellectual observation of Queen Amalthea rang off the walls holding everyone's attention for just a moment more.

Then a gracious voice spoke out, "Perhaps this Monarchy is different. After all, Serenity was friends with the young Lady Tellus before she wed, were you not Serenity?"

"Why yes, Thetis, I was, and I was hoping that that friendship could help us now in the creation of an alliance." Serenity's hopeful reply was stated as though, because she had said it, it would be so.

Then there was a light hearted laugh as Queen Drusilla replied, "Who would have guessed that a childhood friendship could aid a Royal Policy. I say we try it. After all, it may seem to the Terrains that we are desperate, but if we cannot make peace in our own backyard, how do you think the other kingdoms of the Universe will feel when we attempt to make treaties galaxies away? I will second the proposal of the Alliance with Terra."

"Any who object," Serenity's emotionless tone asked, one of years of practice and precision.

None objected, although if asked who approved none would have made a move either. To most of the room it was a necessary evil.

"So it shall be passed." No one in the room spoke. They all felt that an alliance with Terra would end badly; it had before, what was there to say it would be different now?

"The next matter for consideration is that of Saturn. It seems that the Plutonian scientist Porphyrios has developed a new atmospheric magic system that could potentially make the planet habitable. He has only just returned to Pluto, I am told, to continue up-grading the systems and structures at home. If this atmospheric system is successful, we should be able to colonize the planet safely. It also seems that he had taken his wife with him. And there has now been what we all thought impossible. While there, his wife gave birth to a child, a child mind you in perfect health."

"Who would be the Monarchy of Saturn if we were to colonize it?" Cassie asked in seeming disbelief.

"Why not the scientist and his wife? After all the King and Queen need to be respected by their people, as well as us. And his making it habitable certainly gives him _my_ respect." Pyrrha said quite rationally.

"That would be a most logical choice; after all, their newborn is the first child of Saturn." Amy said matter-of-factly as she worked on the papers still sitting on her podium.

"That _is_ similar to the way our families gained the throne, is it not?" Botilda commented, liking the idea more the more she thought of it.

"I make a motion for the Scientist and his wife to be King and Queen." Drusilla stated with a strong voice, knowing all in the room would agree.

"I second that motion. All in favor raise their hands" Thetis said as she looked to the rest of the room.

All hands were raised.

"Then when the time comes for the colonization, I will pronounce Porphyrios and Melaina King and Queen of Saturn." Serenity nodded her head and made note of it in her log, and then prepared to move on.

"And now for the final mater; the princesses themselves. Did any of you stop and think about this generation?" all the Queens give Serenity a puzzled look. "All the crown princesses were born in the same year. I do not recall ever in the history of the Sol System all the princesses of one generation being born within the same twelve months. These girls have been truly blessed by magic." Serenity spoke with resigned awe.

"Or horribly cursed by Fate" came a voice none cared to know, for all were thinking that same thing.

"I must tell you, that the Bonding Ceremony has been mover to the year of the Princesses' fifth birthdays." Serenity said solemnly, all the emotion from her previous statement gone, all the color that hinted in her face lost.

"That gives us just more that a year to plan the Ceremony!" Cassiopeia nearly yelled, in what would have been in any other Queen shocked outrage, but for her was a shocking realization on the edge of fear. She was the youngest of the Queens by far, and she felt no need to control her emotion here in this closed room with only the other Queens around.

"Why ever would such a grand endeavor be altered so drastically?" Amy said, almost morning the lack of logic in such an unwise decision.

"_Destiny_, isn't that right, Serenity?" came the matter-of-fact and venomous reply of Queen Thetis.

"How I wish it weren't." was the ever humbled and almost broken reply.

"What do we need for the Ceremony?" Botilda was ready to burst. _How can we manage all this with so little time?_

"The princesses must be there a week or more before." Drusilla started taking notes as she recalled the ceremony of the present Queens.

"We will need to make a detailed record; these girls will not be able to call upon their memory of this ceremony as we do." Pyrrha then pulled out a large book from among her things, and began to write. "Everything you do, record, then I will put it all together in this, that way the princesses will not become confused by what they cannot recall."

"Right! So what do we need and who can get it the quickest?" was the enthusiastic reply of Cassiopeia.

And so the energetic Venusian started to master plan the Event of the Decade, as Pyrrha logged it all in what would now be The Book of Bonding. Everyone was actively exchanging ideas and information in hopes of completing the task that Fate had set before them.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.00.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

On the planet Pluto, a small baby girl of only a few weeks slept peacefully in her crib, entirely unaware of what fate lay before her.


End file.
